The Island II: Past, Present & Future
by Lenipse Nairda
Summary: Sequel to The Island, three diffrent timelines a shown. First in the past, second in the present, and third in an alternate timeline in the future. READ THE ISLAND FIRST in order to make sense of the mythology.


**September 8, 1798**

**George Town, Cayman Islands**

A young 18-year-old man walks into a pub, a looks around to see if there is any pirates. He just ran away from his home in England just so he can become a pirate. At the end of the room, on the other side of the wild partiers and drinkers lies the infamous pirate Gold Roger.

"So kid, tell me your name, age and why you want to join the crew." said Gold Roger to the 18-year-old.

"My name is Luffy D. Ketchum, I'm 18-years-old, and my dream was to join your crew, I've come all the way from England just for the opportunity to join your crew."

Gold Roger sees the determination in his eyes.

Pretty soon, Luffy rose thru the ranks, quickly earning Captain Gold Roger's respect as he and the rest of the crew of the 'Thousand Sunny' pillaged and plundered many ports across the Caribbean and South America. After about 2 years, the crew decides to set their sights on Africa and the East India Company.

**July 30, 1801**

**Axum, Ethiopian Empire**

The crew of the 'Thousand Sunny' is plundering the city, fighting off anyone that gets in their way. During the fight, Luffy sneaks into a church, looking for any treasure hidden among the religious relics. He then enters a back room to see an amazing sight, the Ark of the Covenant.

"So the rumors are true then." said Luffy to himself.

The crew takes it and put it in a crate, the crew decides to return home to George Town and Gold Roger declares that Luffy will be responsible for the Ark.

A little over a week later, the 'Thousand Sunny' is caught in a freak storm, the ship then run aground on an island.

**August 8: Day 1**

Gold Roger decides to take the group to find supplies and survey the island, their ship is wrecked and is stranded. Luffy decides to stay behind and protect the cargo. Soon they leave as Luffy says goodbye. Gold Roger and the crew never come back.

**August 11: Day 4**

Jack, Max, Bill, Todd, Oakley and Kaiba are hiking in the jungle, until they finally reach a lagoon. There they see a large pirate ship, with crates and boxes everywhere along the shore. They cautiously go down to one of the crates that has a straw hat on it. Suddenly, they hear a pistol being cocked. Everyone turns around to find a mysterious thin man holding his 18th century pistol at Max's head.

"What lies in the Holy of Holies?" asked the thin man, with short black hair.

Everyone is stunned, but Jack knew the answer. He puts his hands up and cautiously steps towards the man.

"Is the Holy Ark?" answered Jack, nervous.

The man then puts his gun down and lets Max go he then takes his straw hat and puts it back on.

"So what's your name?" asked Jack.

"My name is Luffy D. Ketchum, buy my friends call me Monkey." answered the man.

"We were on an expedition around the world; we've just visited Africa when a high priest gave us the Ark. Many us we're skeptical that it's the real thing, but it looks very similar to the biblical accounts. Then we ended up on this island, much of the crew went off to search for supplies and after 3 days, they never came back." said Luffy telling his story, covering up parts about being a pirate and stealing the Ark. He then looks at the ship. "The 'Thousand Sunny' is what the ship is called. Has been serving us well since we left England."

"Look, that Ark will be catalyst that puts in motion all the events that we've been through!" said Jack. "We need to destroy that thing, before the island natives get to it."

Jack then runs towards the crate with a hatchet and savagely breaks apart the crate revealing the Ark inside. Most of the others shocked to see it again.

"Jack, I suggest you don't open it, remember the last time we saw someone open it?" asked Todd, trying to convince Jack not to open it. Jack ignores him, while the rest quickly avert their eyes. Jack then pries open the lid with Luffy helping, inside they see something shocking. It is a creature that looks like Lucario, only it is a cub version of it. Around the cub's neck is a medallion with the name "Riolu" inscribed in Hebrew.

Suddenly, the Riolu wakes up and quickly gets angry quickly makes an Aura Sphere and launches it at the "Thousand Sunny" where it destroys the main sail.

"No! Not the ship!" yelled Luffy.

"That thing must be protecting the contents of the Ark!" yelled Max as the Riolu continues to throw Aura Sphere in random directions. Eventually it tires itself out and collapses into the ground and falls asleep.

Everyone gets up from the ground and then Luffy picks it up.

**August 12: Day 5**

"Well, the ship is beyond repair which means that I'm stranded here on this rock." said Luffy. He then looks at the Riolu that is still sleeping. "The poor creature must've witnessed history from the time of Moses all the way to Solomon's Temple, I'm taking care of it." stated Luffy.

"Well, good luck with that." answered Oakley. She then turns around to see Jack staring at the Ark.

Kaiba then stands next to him.

"You know Kaiba, my father spent years looking for it." said Jack. "And now I found it."

"You usually find things we're not looking for, but your father had much tenacity to look for it." said Kaiba.

Jack puts the lid back on and closes it.

"Besides without Luffy, there wouldn't a Lucario to send on a mission." stated Jack. "We're almost to our destination."

Jack, Max, Todd, Bill, Oakley, Kaiba and Luffy carrying Riolu are hiking through the jungle until they come across a cave.

"This must be the place." said Bill.

Jack then walks towards the cave. "Well, this is where I say goodbye." said Jack.

"Good luck Jack, I sense great things from you!" said Luffy, shaking his hand.

Luffy steps back and Kaiba then comes up to Jack to say goodbye.

"If you do your job right, then my past self will end up on this island, and meets you." said Kaiba. "The wonders of time travel!" Kaiba then goes and stands next to Luffy.

"Jack, there's something you need to know." said Oakley.

'What's that?" asked Jack.

Oakley is reluctant to tell Jack that the man in the coffin is actually him in the future. She then comes up with another answer. "That we'll be waiting for you here." said Oakley starting to cry. She then stands next to Kaiba, then Bill and Todd come up to him.

"Listen, even if you don't come back to the island, I hope Ash, Paul, May, Drew and Harley would still come back." said Bill, he then gives Jack a quick hug. Todd also gives Jack a quick hug, but says nothing. Then Max steps up towards Jack.

"Look, in California there are two scientists, they're twins, I used to work with them back a few years ago, they know more about time travel and could find a way back here. Their names are Susan and Mary. They could help you return." said Max.

"I'll keep that in mind." said Jack. Max and Jack hug each other tight. They wave goodbye and then Jack goes to the cave. He steps through the threshold, but then a blinding light engulfs the cave and Jack.

At the same time, Riolu quietly wakes up to see the silhouette of Jack against the bright light. It looks in awe. But then the light stops and Jack has disappeared.

"What just happened?" asked Luffy.

"That cave must've lead into a tear in space-time." said Bill.

Everyone looks at him confused.

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake and the light starts turning blue instead of white. Everyone ducks down as the blue light swallows everyone.

Luffy and Riolu get up to find Max, Bill, Todd, Oakley and Kaiba gone, the mysterious strange people from the future are gone, just a mysteriously as they appeared, they disappear.

"Come on Riolu, we've got to build shelter." said Luffy, carrying Riolu on his back.

Along the way back to the beach, Luffy and Riolu start hearing whispers, the whispers grow louder and louder, Luffy and Riolu quickly run, trying to reach the beach. Put during their haste, Luffy accidently activates a trip wire, activating the trap; a rope wraps around his ankle and lifts him upside-down off the ground, hitting his head against a tree trunk in the process, losing consciousness. While Riolu tries to run away but steps on another trap and gets caught in a net.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
